


old romance

by problematic_pleasures



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Now a multichaptered drabble collection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: A series of glimpses into Tony's and Peter's relationship.





	1. for two (t)

**Author's Note:**

> edited to add: decided to turn this into a multi-chap fic! i've got lots of ideas for starker and wanted one place to dump them all, esp since these all take place in the same universe in my mind. ratings will vary from chapter to chapter, and tags will be added as i go. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter out to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the anon on tumblr who requested these two on a dinner date. hope you like it!!

“This is… certainly something…” Peter trails off as he looks around the balcony.

“You _certainly_ sound enthused,” Tony teases.

Peter flushes red immediately and it’s bright even in the late evening light. “I didn’t mean—?”

Tony presses a hand to the small of Peter’s back as a half-apology, half-concession. “Teasing,” he adds just to be on the safe side. The kid doesn’t always get that teasing is kind of Tony’s _thing_. That Tony seldom has malicious intent. (He _never_ has malicious intent when it comes to Peter, never.) “Do you like it?” He asks softly. In slow steps, he guides Peter over to the table for two set up next to the railing of the balcony.

Peter nods jerkily. “It’s really nice!” His voice cracks with his eagerness to prove his enjoyment. “I just—when you said going out to dinner, I thought you meant… Something else.” There’s the faint undercurrent of disappointment in his tone, just barely-there.

Tony’s hand glides from Peter’s back to his hip and halts his walking. He pushes at Peter to face him, even takes Peter by the chin and tilts his head up—not that there’s an enormous height difference between them. But the action always gets Peter flustered and Tony simply can’t resist the reaction.

“If we went out somewhere, I wouldn’t be able to do this,” he murmurs. He dips down just enough to kiss Peter solidly on the lips. Simple and sweet, but firm and sure. He parts with a teasing lick at the seam of Peter’s lips, and the kid keens with loss as Tony stands up straight.

Peter sways a bit, eyes heavy and cheeks blotchy red. “That’s a good point,” he agrees breathlessly.

Tony grins. He trails his fingers along Peter’s jaw up to his hair and brushes a couple stray strands back. “I certainly thought so.” He nods at the table where their food and a bottle of wine are waiting. “Dinner?”

Peter grins a soft and small grin and nods. “Dinner.”


	2. backseat (t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls asleep on Tony's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read the first chapter, you might've noticed this has changed from a oneshot to a multi-chaptered fic! that's bc i have lots of little ideas for starker that won't work as full fics. this'll also be where prompts i get from tumblr go, when applicable.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Happy looks at Tony in the rearview mirror.

“Not a word,” Tony barks out before Happy can even think of something to say.

Happy raises his hands in surrender.

Tony tries to settle and get as comfortable as he can, despite the sacked-out teenager drooling on his shoulder. The back of the car is spacious but feels impossibly small with Peter nearly draped on his shoulder, mouth open in a quiet snore. It doesn’t help that Peter’s right hand is resting perilously close to Tony’s left hand. The skin of their knuckles keeps brushing when Peter shifts or when the car hits a pothole.

Happy is smirking and Tony scowls. He flicks a button on the door and the divider glides up with a soft sound. Happy doesn’t even try to protest.

Tony relaxes minutely; as he melts into the seat, he’s careful not to dislodge Peter.

 

 

“I think I drooled on your suit.”

The words are muffled against the fabric of said suit, and Tony doesn’t bother confirming Peter’s sluggish statement.

“Sorry.” Peter's words are still muffled, but less slurred.

Tony finally links their fingers and squeezes. “It’s alright. What’s one suit?” He shrugs once Peter’s head is no longer propped on his shoulder.

“Still, though.” Peter makes a face as he wipes fruitlessly at the small wet patch on the light gray suit. “Sorry.”

Tony shakes his head fondly. “Don’t worry about it.” He brings his right hand up to cup Peter’s cheek. He tugs him closer and kisses the corner of his mouth damp with spit.

“Gross,” Peter says with a wrinkle of his nose.

Tony raises an eyebrow.

Peter just shrugs as he wipes at his mouth. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

“I can’t kiss you when you’ve drooled all over my shoulder, but I can lick my—?”

Peter swallows his words with a kiss, equal parts angry and desperate. Tony grins into the kiss even as Peter deepens the kiss, even as Peter fists his hands in Tony’s shirt.

“You were saying?” Tony asks as they break apart.

“Gross,” Peter says again, grinning ear to ear and lips kiss-bitten.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to suggest a starker prompt, hit me up at [my tumblr](https://problematic-pleasures.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
